


Hazbin Hotel short stories

by BenniB



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenniB/pseuds/BenniB
Summary: a collection of short stories with the Hazbin Hotel gang!
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Shadow (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, valentino&vox&velvet
Kudos: 53





	1. oh, deer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie discovers what a deer is... chaos ensues

Had he known that coming into the Hotel lobby would subject him to this _harassment_ , he would have just used the shadows to port himself outside. But of course, he couldn’t have known that a certain Demon Belle, along with her hot-headed girlfriend and the insufferable pornstar were waiting for him.

“AL!!”

Charlie jumped up excitedly, hearing the **_click-clack!_ **Of his shoes on the floor. Als’ smile broadened slightly at the noise, and the Radio Demon turned toward the princess. “Good morning, darling! What has gotten you so excited?” He laughed as she fumbled around, finally pulling out her hellphone, and Alastor made sure to send it a smiley glare. She tapped the screen a few times, then shoved the device into Alastor's hands, much to the dismay of the Radio Demon. He peered down at the phone, squinting to see the screen. There was a picture of a deer on the screen, the buck staring right at the camera, ready to bolt.

“ **YOU’RE A DEER!!!** ” She squealed and pointed. “That’s what that is!!” Alastor raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“Yes, darling, I know what a deer is.” He looked at the photo, and then reached up to feel one of his antlers. “my form does resemble a deer, unfortunately.” He handed the device back to Charlie and caught the snort exiting Angel’s mouth. “What’s so funny, dear?” He looked over at the spider, watching a smug grin tug at his lips.

“Ya got a cute little deer tail too, smiles?” There was a record scratch that echoed through the hotel, and Angel burst out laughing. Al was about to squash the little insect but was almost pulled over by the demon princess tugging on his sleeve.

“DO YOU?!” He practically had to squint to be able to look at her, her face quite literally glowing with excitement. His smile wavered slightly, trying to process what was going on.

_Tail? Tail… TAIL_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear!!” He quickly removed her hand from his sleeve, His smile straining as he tried to compose himself.

“That reaction doesn’t seem like it, Al.” Vaggie piped up finally, smirking as she watched from the bar. Husk was next to her, across the counter, trying not to burst into laughter. Alastor glared at him. _So you have chosen death, Husk? You know what’s going on, don’t you! If you’re the reason behind this I swear-_ He was pulled from his thoughts by a hand lifting the tail of his coat up. Angel was soon greeted by a microphone to the face, sending him flying, hitting the bar with a loud _**SMACK!** _

“ **AGH!** What the hell, smiles?!! All I did was touch your coat!!”

“You will keep those filthy hands to yourself, my Effeminate fellow!” Alastor's smile was drawn into a thin line by this point, anger boiling up inside him.

“Al, that wasn’t very nice! You could have been a bit more gentle… about… it?” Charlie trailed off, watching as Alastor curled up on the floor, his ears flopping down as he buried his face in his arms. Husk suddenly slammed his fist on the counter, breaking into a fit of laughter. Vaggie smacked him upside the head, and after a few moments, he sighed and held back laughter as he spoke.

“You really got to him, huh! Haven’t seen him throw a tantrum like this since 1988!” He snorted, and Alastor lifted his head up to shoot a glare at Husk.

“It is not a tantrum, Husk!” Alastor huffed and kept his face away from Charlie as she sat down next to him.

“Look, Al. I’m sorry I got a little over-excited. Will you forgive me?” She patted his shoulder and waited for him to respond. Alastor turned things over in his mind for a few minutes.

_Do I really need to be so up in arms about this..? It IS just a bundle of fur, right? …. God damnit, Husk is going to hold this against me for eternity._

He sighed before finally getting up. Husk chuckled as the Radio Demon shed his coat and folded it, hooking it over his arm. “You’re forgiven, dear.” Charlie gasped when she caught sight of the ball of fur sticking out from under Alastors' shirt. The Radio Demon made sure to face Angel, making the spider scoff at the poor attempt to hide the sight from him.

“Oh, my, GOD!” She squealed with excitement, tackling Alastor into a hug, much to his displeasure.

“You’re like a cute little deer!”

“I’m taller than you darling-“

“Is it soft?! I won’t touch it, but is it?!”

“Well, I guess it is-“

“Do you have any deer instincts?! OH!!!! Can you hear extremely well?! DO YOU HIBERNATE?!”

“Darling, what-“

“This is fun and all, but the guests are going to wake up soon, so you guys might want to get ready.” Vaggie chimed in, looking at the clock.

“It seems you are correct, my friend! Let’s get this lobby into proper order before they come down!” Charlie let go of Alastor and bounded over to Vaggie, wrapping an arm around the shorter demon, and the two made their way to their shared office. Alastor hummed as he walked over to the fireplace, ready to call Nifty down to begin cleaning.

“You going to put your coat back on, Al?” Husk walked over, nursing a bottle of booze, eyeing Alastor questioningly. The Radio Demon thought a moment, before hanging his coat on a coat rack settled in the corner by the door.

“I think I’ll keep it off. Besides, it gets stuffy in here anyway.” He smiled just a little more genuinely, wrapping an arm around the cat. “Let’s get going, old friend! Let’s go wake up our sleeping sinners!” Husk grumbled in response.

“Ass hole… come on.” They made their way out of the lobby, Alastor humming as they went, his tail unapologetically flicking to the beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic artwork ~ https://www.deviantart.com/moasarki/art/Mild-Chaos-838836285  
> hope you all enjoy!  
> Later, lovelies! <3


	2. It's A Date! (Part 1!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino gets a letter from a certain Radio Demon. Vox and Velvet come to the rescue!

Valentino had never been one to pace, but today, he couldn’t help but cross the floor of his office over and over again. His top pair of arms were crossed over his chest, while the bottom two typed feverishly on his phone, texting a barrage of underlings.

“What’s got you so worked up, Val?” Vox stepped through the door, screen automatically dimming in the low light. Velvet bolted in from behind him, flopping down onto Valentino's couch, assuming her normal position.

“None of your business, Vox.” Said Tv Demon sat on one of the arms of the sofa, watching the cockroach with amusement. “Why are you two here? I’m busy,” Valentino switched the phone to his top pair of arms, letting the bottom two rest on his hips.

“What! We can’t have some quality time with our favorite roach?” Velvet giggled and took a selfie, typing almost as fast as Val had been.

“Now isn’t the time.” Val heaved a sigh and collapsed into his office chair, taking off his hat and setting it on the desk.

“Geese, Val, you really are worked up! What’s goin on?” Vox eyed him carefully, seeing the distressed look as Valentino ran a hand down his face with a sigh.

“Just… here.” Val picked up a piece of paper from his desk and tossed it in Vox’s general direction. Vox sighed and stood, grabbing the paper and looking over it. It seemed to be a letter, written in pretty, looping cursive.

“I can’t read this shit, Val! You know that.” He grimaced at the paper, setting it back onto the desk. Valentino cursed under his breath and typed into his keyboard, then texted an underling before looking up.

“It’s from Alastor.”

Immediately Vox perked up. “Oooh? Bambi finally replied to your little confession?” He laughed and looked over at Velvet, who had jumped up from her seat.

“OMG!! Vox I TOLD you that he’d respond if he sent him a letter! That’s Al’s forte, after all! WHAT DID HE SAY VAL?! Did he return your feelings?! DID HE CONFESS HIS LOVE?!!!” Valentino rolled his eyes and shook his head, taking off his glasses and setting them down next to his hat.

“No, it’s worse than that.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and picked up the letter, reading it off.

**_Dear Valentino,_ **

_While I must say I am flattered that you kept my preferences in mind by sending me a letter, you should really work on your writing skills. It is very obvious you do not write often._

Vox snickered at that, and Val shot him a look before continuing.

_I have taken time to consider what you have said, and while I do not quite understand your emotions, I feel inclined to learn. As for your proposition, I will accept. I will be waiting for your company tomorrow at the front doors of the Happy Hotel at 8:00 sharp. I look forward to our visit._

**_Alastor, The Radio Demon, Southern Serial Killer_ **

Velvet all but collapsed in excitement, actually setting her phone down, opting to stare right at Valentino.

“OH. MY. GOD!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE HIM?! WHAT WILL YOU WEAR?! are you going to wear one of those ridiculous Hawaiian shirts you like? I hope not. OOOHH!!! ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR A TUX!!!???”

Val winced at her volume, and groaned, slamming his head onto his desk.

“ **I DON'T KNOW!** and I only have 5 hours to figure it out!” Val slammed his fist into the desk, chirping with nerves.

“Ok, ok. Val. We got you. Velv, go and do some research on Donnor, and I’ll pick out something for you to wear. Val, just continue work, and don’t worry about your little date with Blitzen. Got it?” Vox patted the roaches back, and he responded with a glare.

“How do I know you won’t ruin it? I know you hate him.” Vox burst out laughing and shook his head, his screen flashing to a heart.

“I love you too much to ruin your date with Cupid!” His face switched back and he sighed. “Don’t worry, Val. As much as I hate him, I couldn’t do that to you.” He flashed him a grin and stepped to the door.

“Just you wait! You’ll see Val! Leave it to your favorite Denizens of Hell to take care of it for you!!!” Velvet looked up from her rapid typing to smile brightly at the roach, before joining Vox at the door, waiting for him to open it, being too occupied with typing feverishly into her phone.

“We got you, Val.” Vox opened the door and followed the shorter demon out. As soon as the door shut, Val heaved a long sigh, all but collapsing into his chair. He picked up the letter and read it over again, running a hand down his face.

“God, Al. You really gotta make everything so much worse for me? Well, I guess that’s probably why you agreed to this in the first place, isn’t it?” He laughed and shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Alastor was just toying with him. That's what the Demon was known for, toying with denizens of Hell for his enjoyment. It pained him to think that he would never have his feelings returned, but at least Alastor was giving him a chance. A moment with the Radio Demon that didn't involve them trying to kill each other or taking territory. He smiled, looking at the time. _3:30_. he turned on the radio at the edge of his desk, the knobs immediately tuning themselves to the correct channel.

 _“-back folks! I hope you all had a wonderful day here in Hell!”_ Alastor's cheery voice spoke through the speaker. _“Sorry to say that today’s show will be a little less exciting than usual! I have a very special meeting tonight, and I sadly won’t be able to bring to you my usual carnage! Instead, I hope you will all enjoy some classics!”_ The audio switched to some old swing music, and Valentino smiled softly.

“Nice to know you’re preparing like I am.” He laughed and sighed, looking out his window to watch the radio tower looming on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be ready for a part two! ;)
> 
> Later, Lovelies! <3


End file.
